Summer Vacation
by OwlNight
Summary: Inspired by Harry Potter. If Natsuki drank gallons and gallons of Felix Felicis liquid luck ….**thinking pose** what would happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Mai Hime or Otome Characters.

_Italics_=Thoughts/POV

* * *

In a two-story suburban house. In one of those neighborhoods that's really strict about keeping the environment clean and spotless. Where they want the grass a certain length, you're garbage is on the left side of your house, and if you dump wood or any sort of stuff on the side of your house. The neighborhood committee would write you a letter explaining the procedures needed to fix that problem, that they don't want you doing those things and want the neighborhood to be beautiful for the new home owners that are looking for a great place to stay with their families or soon to be families.

This is where I live. It's a great place to stay I have to admit. It's nice and beautiful. But the downside of it all, it's quite ordinary and normal. There is hardly any excitement here, except occasionally , well more like rarely, a couple would fight and the woman would kick her husband out of the house because he was caught cheating with the babysitter. It made headline news, well not news that would be on the television, but news that everyone in the neighborhood seemed to know all about it. The story held on for three months, until it faded way as everyone went back to their normal routine, you know going to work or school at eight and coming back at three or seven. This place is as normal as it gets, I think. It's so normal that it sucks the life out of you. I think the people who live here hate it here as well as I do. They just don't want to say it because I think they're afraid that they will be labeled like that woman and husband that was caught cheating. I think they moved away, can't handle the pressure and everyone's disappointed gazes.

So anyways it's my junior year in high school and summer vacation is two days away. I'm excited, well kind-off because I like the idea of no homework, test and waking up early to catch the bus for school. School, gosh it's so boring, like my neighborhood nothing ever happens. I have no friends here. I'm considered the ice princess in the school. Occasionally someone would want to be my friend, they just want to have a reputation or establish one because there's nonexistent. But all it takes is a glare from me and they go gallivanting off. So I'm hoping I would go backpacking or traveling somewhere other than here at least, to spend my summer vacation. Everywhere else is better that this place. I'm hoping to discuss this with my Uncle tonight at diner. I have lived with him for ten years now ever since I was six. Both of my parents died in a car crash, so I was left with the only family member I have left; to my father's younger brother. His cool, though a person I would not consider as parental material. He likes going out at night all the time, I don't know where he goes but he usually comes home in the morning or afternoon. I never see him in the morning when I'm off to school, but I see him when I come back; so I am just assuming he comes home between those times. He likes fixing up old motorcycles and cars, his really good at it, and they all turn out beautifully. Since his a grease junky he owns his own garage. We live off of that, his garage and his cool looking motorcycles and cars. On the weekends, I usually have nothing else to do; I go to his garage and work for him. It's really cool in there. At the back of the shop there are all these auto parts and finished motorcycles and cars that he made. They are just not regular cars and motorcycles; these are top of the line automobiles. Super expensive. He taught me how to build and fix them, when I came to live with him. Now I have a sick obsession in it. My whole wall is covered with it. Mostly motorcycles though.

"Natsuki…I brought some sandwiches from Subway for diner, with extra mayo in the Spicy Italian for you," my Uncle, Yamada Kuga said from the kitchen down stairs. We never use the kitchen for cooking at all, since all our foods are always from take-out or fast food restaurants.

"Okay, I'll be there in a minute," Natsuki said as she stopped writing in her diary and went downstairs to eat.

They both grabbed their sandwiches and sat down at their dining table to eat dinner. Natsuki wandering how she's going to start a conversation about being by herself for the summer to go traveling. _Okay I should come out and say it._

"Uncle, I know what I am going to do this summer," Natsuki started

"Oh…okay what are going to do?" Yamada said, as he took a sip of his soda.

"I am thinking of traveling, you know go see what Windbloom, Zipang, Aries, Aswad and more, are like. It's really boring here Uncle. I don't want to be here the whole summer," the blunette finished and stared at her uncle, waiting for his answer_. Please say yes. Come on Uncle I wanna go._ She thought crossing her fingers under the table.

"Are you traveling by yourself or going with your friends?" Yamada asked looking at his niece.

"Just myself, I have plenty of money saved up from the work that you have me do in the garage and I don't have any friends," Natsuki stated hoping that it would make him agree to go by herself. _Come on Uncle, I can take care of myself. I came take care of myself better you can say for yourself._ It was true Natsuki was the only one in the house that does everything from vacuuming the house to doing laundry.

Yamada stared at his niece intently, weighing the pros and cons of what might happen, but the pros weighed out the cons and agreed that she could go. Natsuki did a mental happy dance in her head, and then smiled at her uncle, thanking him for letting her go.

"But before the day you leave. I want to show you something."He said.

* * *

The two days of school could not have flown by any quicker because the blunette was so excited on making plans on where to go and what to do. She wanted to visit all the museums and tourist attractions that people on vacation would do. And time was not agreeing with her to go any faster.

Soon enough school ended and Natsuki rushed home to get packing. She packed very little; two pairs of skinny jeans, three pairs of shirts, a hoddie and six pairs of undergarments. That she spent most of her sending money on and had only five-hundred dollars left in her bag. She finished packing and went out her front door exiting her home, with her backpack on her back and walked headed to her Uncle's garage. He wanted to say his farewell from there, since he was working on a cool new navy blue Ducati.

"Uncle, I'm here," Natsuki said, as she found her Uncle cleaning up a beautiful navy blue Ducati that she had ever seen.

"Wow, is that the new 1198R Corse SE," She said amazed at the engine and the detailed work on it. It had a wolf symbol on it that was crafted so beautifully and it was seen as badass if anyone saw it.

"Yeah, you like it?" Yamada said smiling at her niece because he saw the smile that was plastered on her face.

"Like it, I love it. This is really cool Uncle." The blunette spoke speechless that the machine in front of her, as she gazed her fingers on the silver wolf symbol on the superbike.

"Good, because I want you to have it." He spoke looking at his niece shocked look.

"What! Uncle I can't this is yours." The blunette said shaking her head.

"Come on Natsuki, do you seriously think that I need it. Beside I think you need it more than I do to the places you are going." He said wanting no objection from his brother's daughter. Natsuki smiled happily at her uncle and nodded at him accepting his gift.

"Anyways I went to the travel agency today and made all the arrangements for you on your journey," he said and walked to a cabinet, opened it and pulled out a brown leather suitcase.

"In here has your new passport and identification," Yamada said as he opened the suitcase and continued, "There are some brochures you might like to visit and a notebook. You know for you to write your experiences in and a digital camera," he finishes as he took out the things he mentioned and gave them to Natsuki.

"Thanks Uncle," the blunette answer, and opened her passport. Then gave a confuse look at her Uncle.

"Uncle, this is not my name. Why does it say Saeko Kruger on it, and the age is all wrong. I'm sixteen not twenty-three." Natsuki said to her Uncle.

"I know…you are consisted a minor so you can't travel alone. So the new name and the age are need if you want to get pass security." He said seriously.

"Ohh…Okay thanks Uncle."

"Yeah…no problem so where are you going?" he asked.

"I'm going to Aswad, they have a really awesome garden there. People say that it's really cool with desert plants and everything."

"Good…Good," the blunette's Uncle said nodding. "I want you to go to the bank first over there. It's under your real name and get some money from there. Money there is different. Here is you credit card pay everything that you need from this. I only want you to use the cash that you have for emergences only. Okay." He finished giving Natsuki a serious look.

"Yeah…okay thanks Uncle." Natsuki said smiling and thanking him again and took her credit card and placed it in her backpack with the rest of her items. _Wow thanks a lot Uncle; I was just about to ask you for some money. Now I don't really have too. _

"Okay, have fun on your vacation" he said and grabbed Natsuki for a big hug. "Contact me if something goes wrong." He finishes and released her from his death grip.

"See you in three months," Natsuki said as she got on her awesome and captivating motorcycles and roared her engine. It was exhilarating close to orgasmic. Yamada gave his niece her helmet and said, "Take care of yourself Natsuki and promise me do not give anyone your real name…Alright, don't give anyone your true name. Do you promise?" The way he said it intently, that Natsuki didn't have a choice but to nod agreeing and promising that she would not give anybody her name.

With that said and some last farewells to each other. Natsuki Kuga, now known as Saeko Kruger sped off to Florince Port. _I knew this day would come soon, I just didn't know it would come this fast. Really take care of yourself Natsuki because your parent's accident was not any ordinary car crash._ Yamada Kuga thought and closed his garage locked it and flipped the sign from open to closed.

* * *

Tell me what you think.....REVIEW. I don't know if I going to continue.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Mai Hime or Mai Otome Characters

_Italics_=thoughts

* * *

"Good evening passengers. We will be reaching Aswad Port in five minutes. Please do not leave anything in the ship. The items that you have stored would be waiting for you after you pass Aswad Port security. Thank you for choosing Aswad Transport and have a good night." The P.A's voice traveled from the speakers all around the ship.

Natsuki, stood by the railing with her hands on the rail and her raven-bluish hair flapping right and left from being blown by the wind as she saw the lights of Aswad Port getting nearer and nearer. It took five long hours and thirty minutes to get from Florince to Aswad and now it's almost ten o'clock. _Yes, I'm finally here. I just need to find a hotel and tomorrow its fun time. Yeah. _The blunette thought with her fist pumped in the air and smiling like crazy.

"Mamma, what is wrong with that lady," a little boy that stood next to Natsuki whispered to his mother, pointing at the blunette.

"I don't know son, some crazy person. Don't associate yourself with them, Okay… come on lets go find your father." The little boy's mother said to her son then tugged his hand leading him inside the ship.

_Ahhh. _Natsuki thought comically. She lowered her fist really fast after that and looked around to see if anyone else witnessed that. _Fuuhew thank god no one else saw that._ She then wiped an invisible sweat from her forehead. Natsuki grabbed her backpack from the floor near her sneakers and made for the exit, existing Aswad Transport and entering Aswad Port.

The lines were long as passengers waited to get their passport to be stamped by two security police, stamping away in the front, behind their desks. Natsuki pulled out her iPod and put her earphones on listening to your love is my drug by Ke$ha and started humming and singing to it.

"Mmm…drug….drug….mmm think twice…mmmm crackhead."

"Passport please," a man with black hair that looked like he was in his forties said with his hand out.

"Oh…sorry here ya go," Natsuki said as she took off her earphones and took out her passport form the back of her jean pocket. _Gosh...I'm hungry. _Natsuki thought as she waited for the guy that checked her passport over his computer.

"Business or pleasure," he asked staring at the blunette.

"Pleasure, I'm on vacation" the blunette said nodding her head.

"Alright you are all clear Miss Kruger. Welcome to Aswad," he said directing her through the metal dictators.

"Oh...Thanks. I smell mayo," she said moving her head left and right getting a sniff of where the delicious aroma was coming from. She saw a food stand pass the metal detectors from the corner her eye. She then turned to look at it and bumped into a man wearing a black hat and jacket waiting to get through the metal detectors. The man fell forward a little and a big package of white substance slipped outside from his pants and landed on the floor. The security police and his partner saw the substance and yelled, "CODE RED, CODE RED," and tackled the man to the floor. More officers came and hand cuffed him, taking him somewhere in the building. The guy that was Natsuki's passport checker turned to Natsuki and said, "You need to come with us Miss?"

"Oh…okay." She replied hesitantly. They took many lefts and rights until they came to a door. The man opened the door and led her through the room with only a table and two chairs in it.

"Take a seat please Miss Kruger. Someone will be with you shortly." He said than closed the door behind him. Natsuki did as the guy said and took a seat in one of the chairs, facing a glass wall, with a chair and table in front of her and waited patiently. She like the temperature of the room, it was better than outside when she was on deck on the Aswad Transport.

* * *

"So what do we know about her?" said a long-orange haired woman. Her name is Midori Sugiura. She rushed to Aswad Port as soon as she got a call from Reito Kanzaki that Charles Guine was apprehended trying to smug cocaine in.

"Nothing much, She's twenty three years old and she has a clean record," he spoke to his boss, looking at the glass mirror staring at Natsuki, whom was sitting quietly in her seat.

"The security police said that she was saying drugs and you should think twice, something about crackhead. I'm assuming it's about Guine and that she smelled mayo aka cocaine on him." Reito said to Midori.

"Mmmm…do you think she's one of those people that no one knows about. That they work for that secret organization?"She asked turning to Kanzaki.

"Yes, most definably I saw the camera tapes and reviewed them; she acted cool the whole time. She's defiantly a professional." Reito finished sounding really serious.

"I agree with you. She hasn't broken down in sweats in that room, most people usually do. Wow, I just can't believe that she got Guine. We've been trying to get that guy for thirty-six years now. She's a savoir to Aswad." Midori said shaking her head in amazement.

"Do you think she is telling us something? You know, she said we should 'think twice'." Reito said to his boss with his eyes wide open.

"You think so?" with her eyes wide as well staring at him.

"Yeah" Reito said nodding his head.

"Wow…She's defiantly a professional. She's even giving us pointers." Midori spoke in amazement again.

"Yep, let's go meet the savior of Aswad and thank her." Reito said, as they both exit the room and entered the room Natsuki was in.

"Miss Kruger sorry that we kept you waiting in this room." Midori said addressing the blunette.

"Oh, don't worry about it. It feels really nice in here," when Natsuki said that both Midori and Reito looked at each other and nodded thinking the same thing._ Defiantly a professional_.

"If you could follow us, we would really like to escort you outside the entrance. We told some of the guards to unload your motorbike out of the ship and it's waiting for you outside. We at Aswad Police would really like to thank you."

"Oh, you guys don't have to thank me. I'm the one who should be thanking you," the blunette said confused to the two officers because she only heard the first two sentences about her bike and the end of the third. They all exit the room and started walking towards the entrance of Aswad Port. _Wow she's really nice._ Both Midori and Reito thought.

"So what are you doing here at Aswad Miss Kruger, if you don't mind me asking," Midori asked wanting to get some more insight on the savior of Aswad.

"I'm on vacation. The place where I stayed at was really boring and wanted to look around. I heard that you guys have a really awesome garden. So I'm going to check it out." Natsuki answered.

"Yes, we have the most beautiful gardens anywhere in the world." Reito said to Natsuki as they all made it to the entrance. Natsuki saw her navy blue wolf motorcycle and headed towards it want to go some place that opened late, so she could eat. She then grabbed her helmet and gloves front the back compartment and slipped her riding gloves on.

"Thanks again for helping us. We now know that we have to increase our security and put some dogs in the Port, all thanks to you Miss Kruger."Midori finished and both she and Reito bowed to her.

"Yeah sure. Have a good night ma'am, sir," she said totally clueless on what they had just said because she was still thinking about getting something to eat. She then bowed at them also, because they were bowing at her.

"Good night" Midori said as the blunette sped off on her awesome bike to destination unknown.

"Did ya hear what she said, about the place she stayed at was really boring. Which means the secret organization she stayed at was boring to her." Midori said to Reito amazed at the whole thing.

"Yeah so she must be the best of the best. I hear those secret organization are tough…some people that do try out gets killed on there first day!" Reito whispered the last part quietly to his boss with his eyes wide open. They just couldn't believe that the woman they met was really good.

"She's really nice. I would not think that a person that's that good would be that nice," Reito spoke as he stared at the spot where Natsuki stood a moment ago.

"That also goes to show that she's really good, you know what I mean," Midori answered.

"Yes, defiantly boss we should all follow Miss Kruger's example." He said back seriously nodding his head.

* * *

_Yeah…what you think?_


End file.
